Cats, Aliens, and DNA Experiments
by MistressOfIllusions
Summary: Sequel to 'What the Hell Kind of Dream is This' Must read to understand this. Ichigo's dreams have slowed to almost a halt, but strange things have been happening and now it's Ryou's turn to pay. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beggining

Cats, Aliens, and DNA Experiments

Interesting title, I know. I was bored but it seems to sum up the story all in it's own.

So, hello! I am back with a new TMM fan-fiction, I have been bothered all these months trying to come up with a new plot. Low and behold, I have!

Now, I can't actually tell you what happens because that ruins the ending in a way. But I can tell you this;

It's Ryou's Turn….

I as you all know, do not own any part of the TMM work and just enjoy writing a good 'clean' fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou roamed the upper floor of the café, his living quarters per say. He was adorned in his day things, having awoken hours ago, showered and welcomed the day. Too bad Ichigo hadn't done the same. She on the other hand, had only recently crawled from her pink bed, sheet still wrapped around her ankle. Clicking her nail on the door as she walked into it, she turned the knob and stumbled into the hall. Ryou had just passed, but hadn't bothered to turn back. He'd learned that her mornings were not always the more pleasure some.

It had been almost two months since her nightmare dreams, and they had gone for the most part, only the returning on the occasion and lasting not long enough for her to remember. Now, they were back, leaving her with sleepless nights of tossing and turning, screaming or panting. The poor girl, Ryou almost couldn't stand to have her in the same house. But, he cared what happened to his 'weapon'. Yes, he cared a lot, probably too much for comfort.

As Ryou reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by Keiichiro with a smile and a bowl with a spoon in hand. He was creating some new concoction no doubt, mixing delicious flavors into each other. Sometimes Ryou wasn't even sure of his old friends sanity, but he let it slid for now. With a wave, Ryou met the brunette at the bottom of the stairs and they were swept into a conversation quickly.

"…. hear last night?"

"Yes, terrible. I heard…."

"It… be well… dreams like that…"

If you hadn't been trying to understand, you'd never have known what or who they'd been talking about, so close to each other. Keiichiro then bent, his brown hair, not in the horse tail yet, falling over his shoulder as he whispered something to Ryou. The blonde just nodded and then dismissed his friend as he returned to the stairs and headed back up.

"Momomia-san! Get up and get dressed. We're going out!" he hollered through her door. A groan and a thump on the door was her reply which caused Ryou to smirk slightly while shaking his head.

"Just get moving! We're late!"

"Nah nah nah." Ichigo said as she wrenched the door open and looked up at him. Her tongue was sticking out, eyes wide as her fingers pulled at her cheeks. Ryou wanted to jump back startled, but held his ground.

"Good you're ready." he answered her hideous face and then dragged her from the room.

"Where are we going! I don't want to go! If this is another trip to the shrink I'm not going! Shirogane-kun I am not going! You can't ma-" Ichigos' rant had come to a halt, hand over her large gaping mouth.

"Shut up, we're not going to the physiatrist." Ryou hissed at her coldly as they made there way out the door, Ichigo barely having time to grab her shoes.

"Then where are we going?"

"Out." And, with that, Ryou pushed Ichigo into a car and then got in after her, muttering something to the driver before seating himself across from the pink haired idiot.

The jet black car pulled to a stop in front of a large building with glass windows on all sides that reflected the bright morning sun. Ichigo peered out the car window and looked up. They were at a mall. Why…? Ryou must have had something up his sleeve but before Ichigo could pursue the thought, his voice rang out.

"Are you going to open the door, or does Chihara-kun have to?" Ryou asked rudely as he reached passed the girl and pulled the latch. The door automatically swung open and Ichigo tumbled out. More rants came to Ryou's ears, but he just blocked them out as he stepped over her and slammed the door shut.

"Lets go." Was his quick demand and then started pulling Ichigo along once more. "You can buy two things. That's it. I don't care what they are, but you can get two things."

Ichigo was puzzled as she stepped through the sliding doors, nearly blown over by the air conditioning system that was blazing.

"Why are we here Shirogane-kun, and why did you need me?" she asked, though more questions ran through her head as well.

"We are here to shop, and I need you here to carry the bags." He sounded very serious. Cat girl blinked.

"Hold on! I am not shopping with you for one, and I'm not carrying the bags as another!" She shouted as he turned around to face her.

His eyes were icy, obviously not in the mood to deal with her spasmodic tantrum. With a sigh, he pulled out a cat-nip toy shaped like a mouse and threw it. Luckily the mall was empty due to it being early morning, so no one actually saw Ichigo racing off after the toy. Ryou just followed after her, even stepping pace that caught up with ease. "In here." he said pointing at a store on the right. A large glowing sign over head said 'Choices By Trickster' in blue and orange letters with little jester hats over the I's. Ichigo pranced in, the bell on the mouse's tail ringing as she caught it.

Ryou however, didn't make it into the store. He had collapsed to his knees at the entrance feeling weak. One hand was on his forehead while his other held him up so he was on three's. His eyes were shut as if the close ground or bright lights bothered him. Blonde hair hung down loosely, as did the jip of his black vest. Low growls and moaning sounds came from his throat every so often as he tried to get a grip on reality and what was happening. Ichigo wasn't far off as she ran to his side, the toy laying lifeless on the ground as she knelt beside him, her hands on his back and shoulder.

"Shirogane-kun, Shirogane-kun. What is it? What's wrong?" she asked frazzled as she looked around for the cause, but saw nothing. Under Ichigos' fingers, Ryou's muscles moved as his hand went from his head to his chest, clenching the cloth as if a bad attack of heartburn had captured him. He gave off a growl, then lurched forward, blacking out.


	2. The Problems

Second Chapter Two

A/N: So, I may not have said this before, but you NEED to read the first installment 'What the Hell Kind of Dream is This' in order to understand what is happening here. Please, enjoy the rest of this chapter.

-----------------

The medical personal had come and taken Ryou to the nearest hospital, Ichigo in worried tow. She'd called Keiichiro to tell him, he said something along the lines of 'I knew this would happen', but Ichigo hadn't paid enough attention. Now, sitting in the waiting room, along with the four other mews, she wished she had listened. It could have been important.

The minutes ticked passed, slower than hot summer days with no costumers and little else to do besides clean. Slower than an eternity. Finally, one of the mews snapped, and it wasn't the likely candidate. It was Minto, the second mew to be found. Standing she marched her way from one side of the waiting room to the other where Ichigo sat, alone. Minto's heels clicked along the tile as she made her way there. Once before her 'friend' and stuck out a pointed right index finger.

"Why are you just sitting here?" she demanded coldly. Crying like some lost, helpless puppy dog! Have you given in finally Momomia-san?" Minto asked, triumph in her voice. She'd been waiting for a moment to strike, knock Miss-Kitty-Cat off her thrown.

Ichigo however didn't look up at the blue haired girl, her head stayed down in her hands, shoulders shaking from tears that were starting to build on the floor. This was her fault, she knew it, she'd heard it. Ryou and Keiichiro that morning had been speaking quietly, but her cat ears picked up so much. The two had been talking of the day ahead and Ryou's aliments from the nights before. Apparently he'd had similar spasmodic movements as Ichigo.

The mews on the other side of the room muttered things to each other quietly, Ichigo didn't care to hear and just continued to sod. Minto had put her hand down, but it was now on her hip as she glared down at Ichigo.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" she hissed, tapping Ichigo's shoe with her own. À I'm not going to wait around here forever. The crying Ichigo looked up at Minto, her eyes filled with tears, cheeks stained and red from rubbing.

"That's better. Now answer my question! Why are you sitting here crying! Have you really given in? Minto's words were dipped in whiskey and dunked in vinegar. Harshly spoken to her fighting partner.

"I don't know what to do." Ichigo cried out as she looked blankly at Minto, more tears flowing. "It was horrible. After he passed out, he was crying, and screaming Kicking and coughing and…" she couldn't go on as she faced the girl. Ichigo bit her right hands finger nails and the other pulled at her skirt frantically as she was on the verge of hysterics. She slouched back in her chair, Minto looked down alarmed as she retreated a few paces, terror in her hard eyes. What had gone on? She hadn't known but, she didn't think it could have been that bad… Zakuro soon stood and walked to Minto, arm around the shorter girls waist. Muttering something in that mature voice, she and Minto finally returned to their seats.

Hours later, Ichigo was the only one left waiting, late into the night too. Keiichiro had come out every now and then to check on her needs, but she just shook her head, shoulders heaving in cries.

"You really should go Momomiya-chan, it's almost midnight. Rest is better for you than sitting here." he said on the third visit to her. Ichigo hadn't even noticed he had come out, nor did she notice the clock that said quarter of eleven.

"I can't go! I feel terrible. I was so mean to him, I'm always so mean to him and now he's in the ER and intensive care!" she cried out, shoulders shaking violently. Inside, the pink haired girl felt like vomiting, and she didn't care if she did either. She had been mean, no, disgusting. Always yelling at him when he only tried to do best for her and the mews. So occasionally he was crude, that didn't mean this had to happen… Distantly, she heard footsteps close the gap that was between her and Keiichiro and soon the brown haired man was kneeling before her. "Here." he said kindly to her and held out a handkerchief. As she then took it and rubbed at her eyes, he spoke once more. "I will say that this is not fair to Ryou, but you should not worry too much. We have the best care one him."

Ichigo blinked not wanting to speak, but her mind ran faster than it had all day long. He just said Ryou, but… that was like, bad. It was a sign of intimacy if they didn't use proper honor systems. Inwardly she gasped but just lowered her head in more thought when suddenly a scream. Both she and Keiichiro looked up. Was that Ryou's voice, what was he saying, was he in danger?

Another scream. More clear than the last. Ichigo's keen ears picked up on it right away and what she heard, shattered her insides.

"Keiichiro, no!"

Keiichiro, looking almost ashamed disappeared back into the room behind locking doors. Ichigo grappled at her seat, eyes blank again.

"I-it's nothing, he's known Akasaka-san for a while now…" she said to herself to calm her nerves. "A-and maybe Akasaka-san is right too… sleep, rest… home…" With a sigh Ichigo stood and made her way out of the hospital to await the new day.

The next morning, Ichigo arrived late to work, strangely, as did Minto. The two looked at each other face to face, both looked tired with raw eyes as if from crying all night and not getting any sleep. As Ichigo opened her mouth to speak, it closed and she shook her head, too tired to bother with Minto's excuses. She wasn't even going to argue about tea time today. Minto just stalked off into the kitchen with a snobby grunt as the door opened.

"Well hello Aizawa-chan, how are you this morning?" Keiichiro asked only glancing over his shoulder from the bowl of some new recipe.

"Tea… now…" Minto replied as she fell into one of the kitchens only chairs at a table. The tall man blinked as he turned around and looked to her.

"Should I take that as a bad?" he muttered to himself as he grabbed the things to make tea and started to make it, placing an empty cup before her while she waited.

"AKASAKA-SAN, AKASAKA-SAN!" came Ichigo's voice, along with Purin's as they burst through the entrance. "Shirogane-san isn't in his bed! Is he still at the hospital! I wanted to do tricks! NA!" was the youngest mews complaint as she rolled into a summersault on the floor and up to him. "Ta dah! Where is he?"

Overwhelmed, Keiichiro sighed. "He's… here." he said, this could take some explaining.


	3. The Findings

Chapter Three

(And so the ishy plot begins)

-----------

"So he is here? Where?" Purin continued to ask jumping up and down. "I really wanted to show him a new trick, I've perfected it!"

Keiichiro sighed uncomfortably, he really didn't know how to explain that Ryou was in his bedroom. As he opened his mouth to reply, he closed it and smiled softly. Ryou was making his way down the stares slowly, hand on the rail.

"Shirogane-san!" Purin cried with a smile and ran over to him. "Look-it! Lookit!" Once she arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw that Ryou was watching she started. First it looked like just a bunch of jumping around with handstands, but apparently it was something more. While she did her trick, Ryou threw a small smile across the room to Keiichiro. What had been up between those two?

"Ta-da!" Purin cried as she finished, arms inthe air as she stood on one foot. Ryou clapped, pretending to be ammused.

"Ah. uh. Shirogane-san, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked as she and the other three rambled over to him.

"Fine. I see you havn't been keeping up while I've been down." Ryou replied raising a brow. Minto held the back of her hand over her mouth as she sniggered.

"Momomiya-san has been in a daze. I think she's in love with our fallen boss." she whispered to Zakuro and Retasu. Ichigo twitched and hissed at the blue haired girl.

"Why I... I'll get you!" she said but Minto took no notice. Everything seemed back to the normal. Or, for the most part.

"So Shirogane-san, where have you been? You weren't in your room when I tried to do a trick." Purin said. Suddenly all five mews had their eyes on Ryou, and he didn't look comfortable. Nor did Keiichiro from behind the group.

"I was uh." Ryou stated and then looked at his watch. "Look at that, time to open. Keiichiro-kun do you have the kitchen ready?"

"Yes." He replied hoping none of the girls caught Ryou's little honor system mistake... However, Minto had and was looking suspiciously from Keiichiro to Ryou with those always watchful eyes. The other mews however seemed not to noice.

"Good, right, you five know the drill. Lets go." Ryou then said putting his hands together in a clap sound before starting off towards the kitchens to see the proceedings.

-

"I can't believe you did that!" Keiichiro whispered quickly as he took a cake from the oven half an hour later and put it on a plate to decorate while Ichigo ran passed picking up a tray of food for table five.

"It was an accident." Ryou returned as he leaned against the counter looking rather healthy now.

"Still, if any of them caught on we would be in such trouble."

"You know we wont get caught. They are five ho- mostly, hormonal girls. They wont care anyhow if they knew that we-"

"Don't say it." Keiichiro put a finger to Ryou's lips. He looked upset, and that was unusual on his smiling face. "Not here, not now."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do." Came Minto's voice from behind as she sat silently at a table drinking tea. Ryou turned his head to the clock and swore. Why hadn't he realized she was or would be there! It was the same time everyday, and now he'd almost gone and said something he may regret.

"You don't know anything Aizawa-san, get back to work." Ryou said.

"No, my contract says I can have my full fifteen minutes of tea time." she returned. Minto really was royally a pain in the a-

"AH! Not again!" came Retasu's voice and then a clatter moments after. The three in the kitchen sighed simultaniously.

"She's trying." Keiichiro said as he got new plates out and handed them to the green haired girl as she stummbled in and out. Through the swinging doors Ichigo was seen cleaning up the mess as usual.

"Can't you have your tea out there!" Ryou then shouted, getting back to buisness.

"No. I want it in here today." Minto replied simply with a shrug and then a long sweet sip. "Care for any? Akasaka-san? Shirogane-san? I have one cup left, though if you both want some you'll have to share..."

Ryou raised a brow and then flung open a cupboard of china wear. Minto shrugged and then Keiichiro and Ryou got the same thought.

/She definatly knew something./

-

"Goodbye everyone!" Four of the five mews called as they waved back at the cafe after closing. Minto, Zakuro, Purin and Retasu smiled before turning and walking off, Ichigo had stayed behind.

"What is it?" Ryou asked sounding highly annoyed when Ichigo had come up to him minutes after her friends departure. Ichigo was wringing her hands as she looked down, this caused Ryou to sigh and cave.

"What's wrong?" he then asked a bit nicer, but still sounded angry.

"I've had that dream again, the same one as before when you had to wake me up." she said cheeks flushed, luckly though none of them knew exactly what the dream contained. Ryou looked at her before turning away.

"And what has that got to do with me? I told you you were fine, it's normal to have reoccuring dreams."

"NOT this one."

"Well what's in it that you shouldn't be dreaming about?" Ryou turned on the ball of his foot, blonde hair fanning out slightly with the fast turn. "You're a big girl, I think you can dream about whatever it is and handle it."

"No, I can't."

"And why not? I can't help if you don't tell me." Ryou retorted once again angry, he was not in a mood to be tested. He wished right now he could just tell her to go to her room as if she was grounded.

"It's complicated... Can't you give me something?"

"No. Come here, we'll do more tests if you're so scared."

Ichigo looked a bit startled, more tests? What did that mean? Clenching her fists, she followed after Ryou as he stalked off down the steps to the research rooms.

Once there, Ichigo wished she hadn't said anything, there was a bed that looked more like a table, and a computor along side with wires attached.

Brain scan.

As the mew went to turn and run, Ryou grabbed her by the back of her collar.

"You'll sleep here tonight, we'll run tests on your brain waves and see if we can't find a problem."

"Will you be here with me, the whole time?"

"Of course." Ryou said, but had a feeling that he was lieing through his teeth as he went to turn on the computor.

"Just tell me when you're tired so we can hook you up to the monitors." he ended as the computor beeped followed by a whirrling sound and the computor was turning on, loading the information.

"Uh... all right." Ichigo said and, a few hours later she told him.

It was about nine o'clock, 2100 to Ryou and Keiichiro's clocks. Ichigo found herself dead tired, ready to collapse so Ryou didn't have a hard time putting the wires and such onto her forehead.

"Start the scan." The blonde called out and Keiichiro clicked once with the mouse, typed something in, and the computor responded with a whirll and started to scan. The two men sat there for fifteen mintes, half hour just watching the computor screen in silence.

"Think we can leave?" Ryou asked in a rough whisper to Keiichiro as he stood up. "She's not waking up soon."

Keiichiro stood as well with a nod and swept from the room, Ryou behind him who shut the door after himself.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Keiichiro asked as he started down the long hall and up the steps towards the main floor. Ryou shrugged.

"I doubt it, but it's possible we'll find something in the morning."he replied and Keiichiro nodded again. "I'm going to bed n-" But the blonde didn't get to finish his sentence as something warm pressed against his mouth.


	4. The Surprize

-Chapter Four-

A/N: I'm have real fun with this tell you the truth. I hadn't thought that possible but I have so many ideas swirling in my head and they all lead to that slashy goodness!

Anyhow, hope you're enjoying this fic as well!

----

Ryou's back in the wall with a quiet thud as he tried to stand tall, to not give in under the beings pressure that was pushing back on him. The blondes slender fingers grappled behind him at the wall, but there was nothing but flat. Slowly, his eyes closed as they went out of focus after looking at the man before him. He had been with good company, but now he was with the savage beast that is Keiichiro's lust. Even Ryou, slightly scared, continued to try and hold fast. Maybe Keiichiro would stop, but it didn't seem like. The mans hands were pushed to the wall besides Ryou's shoulders, pinning the counterpart down.

"Keiichiro... stop." Ryou breathed into the long kiss.

All mechanics in Keiichiro's mind told him to stop, but he couldn't, the urge was too strong. For so long he'd been watching Ryou from behind the counter, behind the scenes. Helping when he could but never in a way he wanted. They way he wanted to help was show Ryou his other side, that side that would accept Keiichiro with mind, body and soul. So far he only had the boys mind but he was ready to take the body. The soul came last...

"Stop." Ryou said once more turning his head to the side, his hands now against Keiichiro's chest. Under his palms he felt the dark haired boys heart beating with a quick pulse and Ryou had to close his eyes. It was as if... as if his mind was going blank. Why was he telling Keiichiro to stop? It didn't make sense... Ryou was slowly forgeting that was he straight, to... some exsent. The pulse was driving him crazy. If only, if only he could clear his mind.

Hands traveling up to Keiichiro's shoulders so slowly it was like a jerking movement, Ryou found his thoughts and pushed Keiichiro back with a force strong enough to cause the man to fall. The spell was broken for the time, until something else was tried, or someone stepped in.

Keiichiro sat on the floor looking dazed, alarmed, embarrassed. Gently he sighed, repositioning himself so his arms rested on his knees, head hung. His long hair hung in the same usual ponytail over his right shoulder, dangling between his arms. There was a slight breeze from the open window at the end of the hall and the small stray strands of hair fluttered. Ryou sat now, on the opposing side of the hall. He had one knee up, the other leg straight against the floor as he looked to Keiichiro, then down at the floor as well. One hand held him up the other, just as Keiichiro's did, rested on his bent knee.

"I appologize Ryou, I don't know what came over me." Keiichiro's voice said evenly as he continued to look down ashamed of hi actions, but he then looked up at Ryou. The blonde had let out a sigh that almost sounded... pleased. Ryou was also smirking while looking down the hall towards the window, eyes blank.

"You don't need to appologize, just..." he couldn't finish the sentence. Truth was he didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure how to put it. But, he had liked it, he had started to want it. At least, he would have if his mind wasn't on overdrive twentyfour hours, seven days a week. Having a brain as smart as Ryou's, or Keiichiro was sometimes a pain. It got in the way of emotions, always trying to find an escape route from a big problem. In this case, the mind was trying to find a way out of facing the facts.

These men were not completely straight.

"Ryou… Shirogane-kun." Keiichiro said slightly defeated as he sat there looking at his friend. "What about last night?"

"I was fighting with myself then, and am fighting with myself now." Ryou replied coldly as he went to stand. There was a shuffle on the floor and then a thud as Ryou hit the ground, his eyes staring up at Keiichiro.

"I know you've always trusted me, and I want you to trust me now." the older mans long hair fell over his shoulder and hung inches from Ryou's left cheek. "Stop fighting. It's obvious you don't want to." he whispered gently. Ryou's eyes looked understanding as they continued to stare back at Keiichiro.

Slender fingers grazed the side of Keiichiro's cheek then jaw before falling back to the ground with a sigh. Ryou thought a moment and closed his eye. For a moment, Keiichiro thought he was going to cry, but Ryou did not. Instead, his arms curled up under Keiichiro's, his hands holding the mans shoulders as he held onto him.

"Thank you." the blonde whispered as he was pulled into a sitting position, Keiichiro's arms around his back, fingers at the nap of his neck fooling with the short strands of hair.

"You're most welcome." replied Kei ask he spoke softly to Ryou. His lips grazed the blondes neck sending a chill up both of their spines, excitement stirring. Ryou's arms continued to clasp about Keiichiro's shoulders as if for dear life but then it changed to a caress. His fingers too played with the mans long hair, his free hand traveling down the white shirt covered back.

"Ryou, don't…" Breathed Keiichiro sounding alarmed. Ryou figured it was from his touch and he continued, his fingers slipping into the pockets. "Really. Stop."

"Why?" asked Ryou, his voice alive as if he'd been freed. "Well. If you must know, we've been caught." the eldest boys voice was a bit louder now as he pulled away from his partner. Ryou's back was rigid as he turned around, half laying on the ground. What his blue eyes saw he didn't welcome either, because there only yards away was Minto in a pastel blue night dress along with Ichigo in her pink pajamas. Both girls were staring at the two, Ichigo in shock, Minto in triumph.

"I knew it!" Minto cried out as she hung her hands at her side, a small digital camera in the right.

---

A/N: Shorter than my last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Some I thought was a bit complicated to understand. Tell me what you think, good or bad! I love advice!


End file.
